


假孕症

by BE_papas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: “我杀人了。”Ben打电话告诉Hux。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	假孕症

我杀人了。  
Ben在说完这句话之后就挂上了电话，手上全是血，黏在听筒上，她一生气就把电话线也拔了。靠着放电话的斗柜坐下，她给自己点了一根烟，模仿父亲的样子笨拙地抽着。  
Hux从警车下来的时候，看到的就是这样的景象，一个坐在满地血腥里抽着烟的女人，烟头都快烧到了她的手指头。  
“我杀人了。”  
Ben淡定地重复了一遍这句话，毫不在意自己身上蹭上的血。她朝那边躺着的尸体努努嘴，示意这是自己的杰作。  
Hux走到尸体那儿，小心不要踩到血泊也不要踢到地上的厨刀，擦得锃亮的皮鞋尖把地上的人翻了个面，才看清那是Ben的父母。她的父亲背后插着一把牛排刀，脑袋被管钳砸开了瓢；母亲的脑袋几乎被从身体上卸了下来，割断的锯条和掉了把手的厨刀扔在一边。  
“操，你真让我恶心。”Hux皱着眉头说。  
Ben没有理会他这句话，她抹掉了脸上黄黄白白的东西，Hux猜那个应该是脑浆而不是脂肪。  
“我，我怀孕了。杀掉他们我就可以给你生下孩子。我们能永远在一起了。”  
那个女人有点抽泣，又点了一根烟，下一秒就被呛得咳嗽。她轻轻抚着自己的肚子，好像那里真的有什么一样。  
Hux这个时候才注意到她穿着巨大的纸尿裤，而除了那个玩意儿之外，她身上什么都没有，硕大的奶子上也溅了不少血，她站起来点烟的时候随着她的动作不停晃动，像刚出炉的鸡蛋布丁，看起来淫荡得要命。  
Ben的脑子不太好，这个街区的人都知道。她的父母不让她去上学，请了她的舅舅当她的家教——看上去效果也不太理想。为了自己省事，每次Ben的生理期，她的父母总归给她穿上纸尿裤，避免她把血渍弄得到处都是。  
Hux分不清Ben的尿裤上的血是她自己的生理期还是她父母的血，但是毫无疑问，她在撒谎。  
“你在撒谎，臭婊子，你只是浑身肥肉而已，你根本不可能怀孕。”  
Ben愣住了，扯了扯尿裤的裤裆，因为XXL号偶尔缺货，XL的那里总是有点紧。白色的塑料制品发出拍打肉体的声音，她的臀部也随着扭了几扭。她自己似乎注意不到，但是总身体力行地诠释着荡妇的含义。  
她有点委屈地抽了抽鼻子：“可是我刚刚还觉得小宝宝在踢我。就在这里。”Ben捧着她的肚子，表情圣洁又下流，“我在孕育你的孩子啊！”  
Hux碰过她——不如说，整条街的男人都碰过她。她偶尔也会像这样，什么都不穿地走到街上，因为她觉得在纸尿裤外面穿衣服很麻烦。  
“那个纸尿裤”成了男人们心照不宣的黑称，在加大号的纸尿裤下面，有他们朝思暮想的温柔乡。Ben总是来者不拒，只是在男人们一边试图把阴茎放进她嘴里一边拿她臭婊子贱畜母猪的时候，抽几下长着雀斑的大鼻子——她身上没有一个零件不大——但是天知道她为什么抓着Hux不放。  
也许是因为Hux是她心目中的王子，白痴眼里的王子才会有一头姜色的短发，她希望自己也能成为Hux的公主，也许穿着超大号的蓬蓬裙，就像她每次洗完澡裹着的浴巾一样。他会牵着她的手，说她是世界上最美的女人，而不是在嫖资短缺的时候用她的阴道口腔爽和同僚爽上那么几回。  
“操，你他妈放过我”，Hux暴躁地抓着自己姜色的头发，再小心翼翼地把它们整理整齐，“你根本不会怀孕！你个臭婊子，你爸妈每天在你他妈饭里放避孕药！全世界的人都他妈知道你妈开避孕药一开两份！”  
“那是什么？会对我们的宝宝有伤害吗？”Ben加重了“我们”，她看起来快要哭出来了。  
Hux现在就想把皮鞋往那张因为担心不存在的宝宝而扭曲的脸上招呼，却又担心Ben身上的血污蹭脏他的鞋。他在原地转了一圈，拿起对讲机又放下。  
“操你妈，我要叫别人来了。”  
“他们会不会对宝宝怎么样？”  
烟头终于烧到了Ben的手指，她吃痛地扔掉了，一口都没抽。  
Hux终于忍不住，反手一巴掌把Ben扇了个趔趄。  
“你他妈再敢提一句关于怀孕的事我就把你变成和你爸妈一样。”  
“可，可是……”女人的声音小了下去，她颓然地靠着斗柜，拨拉着粗重的指甲，“你们为什么都不相信我呢，那两个人也是，可我就带着你的宝宝啊……”  
“操。”  
和智商有碍的人沟通就是鸡同鸭讲。  
Hux打开了对讲机，向同事报告了这里的案情。  
不多时几辆警车停在了门口。Ben被押上车的时候没说什么话，只是直勾勾地盯着Hux，像在酝酿什么。  
“我和我的孩子都在等你！”  
在警车开走之前，她大声地喊到，带着点歇斯底里的味道，“永远等你！”

“那人谁啊？”  
Hux的同事刚刚勘察完现场，摘下了自己的一次性手套。  
“一个疯子，药嗑多了。”  
Hux把烟头撵灭，像踩死一只蝗虫。


End file.
